The Angst Doesn't Last Long
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: A collection of short angsty fics that are all JackAna unless otherwise noted(yah right, like I'd write anything else) A new fic dedicated to Captain-Ammie up April 2, 2005.
1. Default Chapter

**Stay Strong**

**A/N: A very short little fic I began a long while ago. I have been having a crazy amount of new fic ideas. I think there are at least 4 and I've already titled them although I haven't written them. **

She could feel the warm blood trickle down her skin wetting her torn and tattered clothes and she could feel the pain. Thankfully she was right-handed for she had been shot in the opposite arm. There was a long scratch along her abdomen commanding blood to the air and a few slits across her back. She sliced her blade through the air, with each stroke taking down a member of _le_ _Mer_ _de Mort's_ crew. She looked around the ship looking for Jack throughout the battle of sailors. She couldn't see him anywhere. There was only the worst to think about.

**xxxxxxxx**

Not soon later the battle was over. The _Mer de Mort's_ crew had been slaughtered but there were only a few of the Pearl's crew standing. She traveled the whole deck of the ship looking for him in the sea of bodies. She found him at the bow soaked in blood. She knelt beside him pushing back the hair on one side of her face behind her ear. She placed a hand on his chest. She was surprised when she found his heartbeat, it was steady and yet not strong as regularly.

"Jack." His eyes fluttered open slowly at her beckon.

"Anamaria, I'm sorry I"

"Daddy!" The boy shouted jumping over the dead bodies in his rush to meet his parents.

"Jackson, I told you to stay in the cabin!"

"I's alright Maria," he said after a loud, hacking cough.

"He shouldn't see you, not like this. I don't want him to remember you here, bloody and on your death bed."

"I know, but I want to say goodbye to my little pirate ay?" How could she deny him as he lied there like that? "Jackson, I want you to take care of dear mummy here ay?" he held the small boy's hand. He did not understand.

"You can protect her," he proclaimed oblivious to the fact.

"Daddy has to go away…to heaven…or to hell rather but I'll see you again ay Captain Sparrow?" Jackson nodded. "I want you to remember something ay?" He signaled the boy to lean in closer to him. "Daddy loves you Jackson," he whispered in his ear and using what little strength he had left to give him a hug. "Don't cry love," he whispered as she wiped a tear from her red eyes.

"How can I not Jack? What will I do in the nights when I get cold and lonely? How can I lead these men Jack! How will I lead these men?" she yelled, frustrated, angry, devastated.

"When you need me you will look towards the horizon. No need to search far and long ay?" he took her hand as her other caressed his face.

"Jack, you can't leave me! Our son, this ship, the sea. Think about every bloody thing you're giving up dammit!"

"Anamaria, love. If it was up to me I would never leave any of it ay? I don't particularly have a choice really."

"Why do you have to go?" she sobbed onto his chest.

"Just remember love, look towards the horizon," were the last words he said as he took his last breath. She remained there, mourning the loss of her lover for the moment. Tears trailed down the mother's eyes as she stood to look about at the remaining crew.

"This man was your captain! He defended you and led you through wars and battles! He was a lover, a father, the best damned pirate in the Caribbean! Honor him!" And so they did as they put his body to rest in the sea.

Later

She was surprised as the small figure walked through the door. She hurried to dry the tears from her eyes though for a 5 year old he was completely aware of what was happening. He walked to where she sat on the bed Indian style. "Don't cry mummy. Pirates don't cry and you'll see daddy again." She smiled as his childish manner. It would be the only thing that kept.

"You're right. Come here," she said holding her arms out for him to climb in and held him close. "You're right Jackie pirates don't cry." They held onto each other until they both fell asleep.

Two Years Later

"Look at the bird mommy!" exclaimed Yoan moving his arm from around her shoulder to point at the bird that now sat at the railing to the right of the pair. Ana looked, with her mouth agape at the site. It was a sparrow. A sign, because no sparrow with the exception of Jack flew so far out to sea. But then of course, it cold have been chasing the horizon.

**A/N: Yes I know it's so short but it's only a little ficlet! So hope you enjoyed and sayonara!**


	2. This

This was originally just a single fic, stay Strong. I'm gonna change it so it is now a collection of Jack/Anamaria fics. They are going to be about the length of Stay Strong, not much longer and only a bit longer than a drabble. If you are wondering, the title, _The Angst Doesn't Last Long_, is representative of the fact that these will all be short(they wont last long)angsty/dramatic/tragic fics.

If anyone reads my bio, the fics that are to be released soon: _It Only Hurts When I Breathe_: Jack/Ana: Jack's arch nemesis Dar Menlaus attacks the _Pearl_ in hopes to take it for himself. One-shot.

&

_With Ships That Lost Their Way_: A song fic based on the song _Dive Right In by Story of the Year_. After he has lost half of his crew and Anamaria, Jack decides to go down with the only lady he has left. One-shot, will be also included in this file/series so look out for updates.

Also if I have any requests for a fic that can go in this file then I would appreciate it. I'm trying to use writing new short fics to rid myself of writer's block with my other stories. (I know there are a lot of these on the Black Pearl Scrolls) so just drop a review with your request (I'm sneaky I know) and I'll get your fic done ASAP.


	3. Be Careful When You Ask for a Haven

_Be Careful When You Wish for a Haven  
By: Rose Noir du Mort  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewers **Captain-Ammie, captainme, Freak and Proud and cal**. The premise for this ficlet was proposed by Captain-Ammie so this story is hers and she has co-rights to it.  
Summary: After a harsh acknowledgement Anamaria decides to get the boat that Jack owes her._

x-x-x-x-x

She looked out to the ocean standing at the helm of her new ship, _the Haven_. She remembered the day she demanded this ship and the day she finally received it. She remembered naming it.

"_You're drunk," she said absently watching him stumble into their cabin. He took off his jacket revealing the long white shirt under it. He had a vest on too when he left. "Where's the vest you had on?"_

"_I left it at the i-"he paused in mid sentence realizing he had said too much. _

_She asked him calmly, uncharacteristically for her, "You were with a whore weren't you?"_

"_Ana-"_

"_Weren't you?" He didn't say anything but only looked down at the floor boards. "Was it Scarlett? Or perhaps Giselle?"_

"_Her name's Naomi."_

"_What does she look like?"_

"_You. Brown skin, dark hair, green eyes," he said and she nodded. _

"_I hope she acts enough like me that you can live with her for the rest of your god forsaken life because I want my ship or loot enough for one at next port and I'm taking Lucas with me."_

_Two and a half months they were at sea before stopping at the next port in Puerto Rico. Stalling, probably, was the issue of time. But she refused to talk to him despite his many apologies and his often uses of Lucas to win her back over._

"_Where will you stay?" he asked holding 5 yr old Lucas on his hip._

"_I don't know yet. I know some people here but if worst comes to worst I'll find an inn." He nodded. "Okay Jack we really should be going."_

"_Alright," he said, now completely sober. He gave Lucas a big hug kissing him on the cheek before putting him on the ground beside his mother wondering if he would ever see his son again. "Ana please," he begged. She reached in to give him a hug leaning her head on his shoulder. _

"_Don't do this to me Jack I'm already here," she whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. _

"_I love you Ana." _

"_I know you do," she stood up grabbing Lucas's hand. "Time to go Luka." She picked up her bag in her free hand walking the street. She never looked back._

Now standing at the helm she didn't know if this was what she wanted. Yes he had cheated but how many times had he apologized? It was the only time he had been with a whore the entire duration they were together, she wouldn't contemplate going back if it wasn't. But she wasn't gonna go back now she was already there. She had her ship, Lucas and the horizon. She loved the open sea and having command of her own ship but she was beginning to doubt it now. Mostly because she loved Jack almost as much as the open sea. She wished for this so many nights at the stars. She prayed and asked god for this ship but now she didn't think it was best for her or Lucas. But as they say: You get what you ask for. And she had asked for this.

The name for her ship wasn't just for its beauty. She named her ship Haven. That's what her and Jack had but they had both abused it. She should have been more careful when she asked for her havens.

x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Here you go Amber! I hope you liked it because this was for you. I'm soooo sorry it took so long but I actually had it done on Thursday(or Friday morning)but this site was being a bitch and wouldn't let me upload. So here's your fic enjoy!**


End file.
